theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Items
created for Panic Grimtongue fanart by @Jessi_Lionheart]] The Unexpectables Owl-Bear Rug (Waffles) This Owl-Bear pelt can animate and simulate a living Owl-Bear within a space determined by runic crystals. This item is made of the pelt of an owl-bear defeated by the Unexpectables, which was enchanted by Professor Rumblefungus. The Cabbage The Cabbage is a magical item The Unexpectables obtained from the den of a two-headed dog they killed. The Cabbage is seemingly indestructible, and whenever anyone said the word lettuce in its presence, it would stay still in the air, not falling or raising up. When Willow tried to identify it, it let out a blast of energy, breaking the glass in the area. It was identified by the wizard Artimus as a heart of the magic god, Nerasmun. Upon the salvaging of The Talon, airship of the pirate Captain Bladefoot and his crew, the Cabbage was last mentioned being sent to Gnomeria. Lys' Mask The damaged porcelain mask once worn by Lys. It broke into two pieces after their death at the hands of Stillhavity and were kept by the group as a memento. The pieces seemed at first to no longer hold any power, but after Panic aided and forgave Hellina, cracks in his half of the mask began to seal. At one point, the pieces were removed from their shrine and landed outside though mysterious circumstances. The mask began to further re-seal when Borky comforted Digsby and when Task apologized to Solly. The two pieces are now re-connected, but there is still one crack in its surface. Crystals of Silence These crystals were outfitted inside the Unexpectables' bedrooms in the Sweet Dragon. When they detect a loud noise, such as Borky's morning ritual, they keep the sound from spreading past its point of origin, and then glow brightly to signal that they are in effect. These objects were created and installed by Willow. Helmet of 1,000 Hearts This item is a sentient helm, currently known as Luistrog and previously known as Siduri. It is said to be older than the universe. It is dormant when it is not being worn, but when a humanoid puts it on it displays parasitic behavior, ejecting the soul of its victim and taking control over their body. The helmet has control over the body for 100 years or until its host dies, at which point the helmet becomes dormant again. The helmet is able to remember all languages its hosts have learned, and has advantage on history rolls and grants its host increased mental capacity. However, the helmet is only able to remember the memories of its immediate previous "life", forgetting those before it. Task Whistle of the Scale Guard A blue, crystalline whistle that is used to summon and control Tarusk the Blue Drake. It was recovered from the leader of a dragon cult that invaded Dragon's Take. Helm of Comprehend Languages The wearer of this helm is able to understand the meaning of any language they hear, as if the spell Comprehend Languages was cast on them. It was found on the remains of the Teethox that was defeated by The Unexpectables and Digsby. Panic objected to keeping the helm, as he believes his ability to cast Comprehend Languages provides value to the group. Despite these protests, Task took ownership of the helm to assist the group in diplomacy. It also has morphic capabilities, and is currently identical to the mundane helm purchased for him by Solly. Borky Fanny-Pack of Holding This fanny-pack can hold many items at once, including items larger than itself, within a sub-space pocket. It has limited total capacity, but will never get heavier. This item was recovered from Raunfalt's hoarde of treasure. Boots of Uncontrollable Dance A cursed object that will cause the wearer to burst into uncontrollable dance for a few minutes, should they fail a will save. These boots were found in the underground temple to Orun. Panic Panic's Guitar A special guitar enchanted with thaumatergical enhancements that increase its volume and distort its sound. It has been in his inventory since he was first introduced. It has the name "Euphoria Grimtongue" written on it in gold leaf. Pipes of Haunting When played, these pipes cast Fear on those within its range. They were previously in the inventory of the Blue Dragon Emporium. Wand of Cure Light Wounds This wand casts cure light wounds once a day. Unlike most wands, it has an unlimited number of total uses, barring the recharge time, and will never run dry. This wand was previously owned by Korthrin's wife, stolen by the dragon cult, and stolen again by Panic. Circlet Of Blasting A gold colored circlet that casts the Scorching Ray spell when used. It is adorned with red and orange semi precious gems. Found in the underground temple to Orun. Sending Stone A magical stone used to transmit written messages. Given to him by Anna in case she needed to contact him. Copy Cutter This magical item takes the form of a light, bladeless sword hilt. When an attuned wielder is struck by damage from a non-ally, the blade will take a different form depending on the type of damage taken. For example, taking slashing damage will have the hilt transform into a scimitar, and taking acid damage will transform it into an acid spike. It does not respond to self-inflicted damage. Borky found it in a chest hidden in a secret room in the ruined castle west of Fleur de Mort's forest. According to Monty, its ability is based on the Pokémon Kecleon. Dragonscale Coat This knee-length trenchcoat was created by Nine out of the scales of the black dragon Arkgenos. It serves both as fashionable winter attire and functional guard against the bitter cold and acid damage. Greckles Cloak of the Manta-Ray When pulled over the head, this cloak allows the wearer to breathe under water. It was purchased from the Blue Dragon Emporium. Greckles has customized it by lining the inside with hay. Scary Acid Dagger of Stab A serrated dagger than can secrete corrosive acid once a day. It is crafted from parts salvaged from an Ankheg. Folding Wind Fan When opened, this fan generates a wall of strong wind. This particular fan was previously owned by Yukiko, but found itself in the ownership of Artimus. Brorc Bronze-Fang purchased it at auction so he could give it to Greckles as payment for solving the Dullmar incident. Goggles of Night Vision Special googles that grant dark vision to whomever is wearing them. They were purchased from the Blue Dragon Emporium. Lost, Destroyed, or Expended Items Sword of Water Breathing This great sword can float on the surface of water and grants its wielder the ability to breath underwater for a limited amount of time. It was found after Borky and Task defeated a large crustacean with the assistance of Lily and Arivine. After the group defeated Raunfalt and returned to Alivast, Borky traded the sword to the Blue Dragon Emporium in exchange for Gripples. It is presumably still in the shop's inventory. Anti-Magic Ring This ring can be enchanted to nullify a specific spell once. It was the first magic object crafted by Willow and given to Panic as thanks for saving her from being robbed in the lower general district. It is currently broken. Hat of Disguise Self This hat was crafted from the skin of a changeling. The wearer can cast Disguise Self as a cantrip. It also appears to have polymorphic qualities of its own, as it was a pointy wizard's hat when Greckles found it, but has since changed to a style that is in line with his eastern aesthetic. This hat was found on the body of the hag Mirehair, after Borky suplxed her to death.The hat was later relinquished to Tiengo by demand of Avryman, who was reportedly infuriated at Greckles' ownership of the item. In exchange, Tiengo gave The Unexpectables the life of Cynthia, who was kidnapped by knights of the Old Eltmur Monarchy who were encroaching on the Underbelly's territory. Fey Slicer An elegant rapier that deals extra damage to fey creatures. This item was given to Panic by Brorc Bronze-Fang as payment for solving the Dullmar incident. The sword was later confiscated, inspected, and snapped in two by Fleur de Mort, causing Panic to lament its special properties never becoming useful. The pieces were thrown at him in a last ditch attack by Fleur and currently rest in their scabbard. However, the guard was twisted making the pieces unusable as weapons. Dragonslayer Arrow This special arrow deals extra damage against dragons and beings with Draconic Ancestry. It was given to Task by a Metal-mane family Dwarf as a bonus item after performing tune-up on Gnaryel's Bow. It sat in unused in Task's quiver for a long period of time. While travelling with Digsby into the far reaches of Alivast to retrieve a flux orb for the Conjurer's Corner, they found it was in the possession of the black dragon Arkgenos. In a last ditch effort to secure the orb and save his family colleagues, Task launched the arrow into the dragon's mouth, killing him instantly. The arrow could not be recovered from Arkgenos' carcass. Javelin of Lightning Once a day, this javelin can be imbued with the electric power of a lightning bolt when thrown. It was taken by Borky from the Dragon Cultists after they were defeated. Over the course of their travels, the javelin became one of Borky's go-to weapons and was used to kill many different enemies and Panic. He even gave it the nickname of "Ol' Faithful." However, while fighting a pack of Hellhounds at the Alivast Docks, the javelin missed its target and struck a wall, shattering into shards with an explosion of lightning. War Mage's Vengeance This two-handed great sword has a blade with the appearance of glowing amber, forged from a long-dead war mage's Barchoba familiar. The blade is imbued with the holy power of war celestials, making it an incredibly powerful weapon. However, the weapon can only deal a total of seven strikes before shattering and releasing the Barchoba. Afterward, the famillar will find a new mage to attune to. Should its master die before the Barchoba, it will turn into a new weapon with the form decided by the mage, beginning the cycle anew. Borky used the final strike on the Somalisk sent by Mel, shattering the blade and freeing the Barchoba inside. It has since chosen Willow as its next master. She named it Bright, as suggested by Borky. The Time Cleaver (Event) The Sheath (Reliquary) The Time Cleaver This sword was previously owned by the Goddess Oreyara, but due to interference from Stillhavity an unknown event, it fell from her plane and down towards Alivast. This sword appears to physically link to its user, melding to their flesh and mimicking their heartbeat. Anything this sword strikes is displaced through spacetime, which could prove devastating outside the time-dilating effect of the Sheath. Swoop Boots of Speed When the heels of these boots are clicked together, the user gains a small boost in dexterity. These were stolen from an orc killed by Swoop and his compatriots outside the temple to Oreyara. Drift Globe A floating orb that can emit light, used as a replacement for torches. It was pocketed from the temple's reliquary for safe keeping, though Swoop was forced to return it afterward. Rocca Cloak of Elven Kind A cloak that increases the general stealthiness of the wearer. This cloak was looted off an Orc by Swoop, but handed to Rocca, as Swoop was too short to wear it. Weird Clock A strange clock made by the Clergy of Oreyara. Its effects are unknown. It was taken from the Reliquary for safekeeping. Pine Krixia The Unpredictables Orbs of Cozy These bowling ball sized-spheres emit a warmth that can be used to save off winter cold. Aussir relies heavily on them to not die in the winter weather due to his cold blood. The group has three to share, but they are slowly running out of warmth. The main sphere which was used to charge them was destroyed in an unknown incident. [[Snowflower|'Snowflower']] Plunger of Wonder This mysterious plunger was recovered from the Mansion of Lady Corinne and is currently in the possession of Snowflower. When stuck down to the floor and pulled up, a random magical effect occurs, such as switching the location of two individuals or make everybody in the room dance uncontrollably. Nobody in the group is aware what a plunger is and the true extent of its power is unknown. The Bird Statues The Ebony Penguin (Gripples) When placed on the ground, this statuette will transform into a penguin and pursue a single target designated by the user. Upon reaching the target, the penguin will (hopefully) detonate, dealing force damage to the target and its surroundings. After detonating, or failing to detonate, it will return to its original statuette form. This object appears to have a consciousness of its own, the ability to speak (to Borky), a fear of Lys, and a dislike of Tubbs. This item was previously in the inventory of the Blue Dragon Emporium, and its origins are unknown. The Ivory Seagull of Annoy Person When placed on the ground, this statuette will transform into a seagull and pursue a target within 100ft designated by the user. It will attack and annoy the target for an hour before disappearing. It was found in the Cave of Dog and is currently being held by Greckles. Humming Bird of Scrying When used, the user can control where it flies and see and hear anything the humming bird would. However, the user must maintain a T-pose and hold still, or else the effect will end. It was given to the group by Hassrad as collateral to live in their shed. It is currently being held by Task. Pelican of Duplication This pelican statue can make an identical replica of any non-magical, non-living, non-gold object that can fit into its bill. However, it can only work once and will cease function afterward. It was obtained from the hoard of the dragon Arkgenos. The Marble Bird This statue belongs to Remy. The Ivory Pelican A statue found by Pine Cricket the druid after fighting some orcs. Two others Two other statues have been mentioned to belong to Phantom Limb Sturva. Category:Meta